Stay with you Forever!
by SoLikeMe
Summary: Mikan,Natsume,Sana, and Akito have all lived in the same orphanage since they were babies, they were the best of friends until one day a man comes to take Natsume and Akito to Gakuen Alice! What will happen to there friendship? Will they meet again? NxM SxA TxA and maybe HxR...Rated T for later chapters! R&R!
1. I'll Miss you!

**This is my first fanfic... EVER! :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Gakuen Alice or Kodomo No Omocha!  
**

"Sana! Mikan!" A young boy called while searching the garden.

"Ye-"A brunette started to call out when a hand suddenly was clasped over her mouth.

"Mikan be quiet!" Another girl named Sana hissed.

"But Aki called us!" Mikan pouted.

"But-"

"But were playing hide-and-seek, so be quiet…. Right Sana?" A voice startled the two.

"…..Aki…." Sana gulped and turned to make a dash for the house. Aki grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Le-Lemme GO!" Sana flushed while trying to squirm free.

"Hmm…. You're face gets this red when I hug you…. What would happen if I kissed you…?" He pondered and leaned in close to her face. Her face turned scarlet and a smirk spread across his little face.

"Akito stop! Were only 6!" Sana squealed and tried pushing him away. Akito released her and side-stepped causing her to run head first into a sakura tree. "OW!" She screamed as she touched the bump that was now forming on her forehead.

"Hmm…. Where's Natsume?" Akito asked and looked around.

"Nat?" Sana asked with tears now threatening to fall.

"Nat! He's soo good at this game! I bet you'll never find him!" Mikan swooned.

"Hmm…Looks like you have a thing for Nat!" They both cheered while pointing at her. Mikan's face immediately turned crimson and she pouted at the two.

"Don't say that!" She cried.

"You're such an-"Sana started.

"Idiot." Crimson eyed lad smirked down at the three friends.

"Nat, so that's where you were hiding-What…..IDIOT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT!" Screeched Mikan as she climbed the tree to the branch where Natsume sat. When she sat n the branch Natsume grabbed her pigtails and pulled out the hair bands.

"Ah! Give em back!" She frowned and reached for his hand. He pulled it away and a flame silence… out of his palm destroying both hair bands. Mikan's eyes slightly widened then glazed over.

"Natsume…. Please don't use your alice…" Mikan whimpered and began to climb down the tree. Natsume frowned and hopped down from the tree. The walk back was an awkward silence…. Until Mikan and Sana tripped over air.

"Ouchies!" Sana whimpered and wiped off her dirty face. Akito sighed and grabbed her hand to help her up. "Thanks Aki!" She smiled.

"Owwie!" Mikan wiped off her dirt filled hair and pouted. Natsume picked her up bridal style and smirked when he saw her blush. "Thank you." She whispered when he put her down.

"Idiot." Akito and Natsume walked ahead.

"What? Say that again! I dare you!" The girls screamed and ran after them.

* * *

"They will NOT go with you!" Somebody screamed as they walked in from the back door.

"Nanny!" Mikan began to run to the front door.

"No!" Sana growled and grabbed her wrist.

"But…..Nanny…" Mikan began to cry as they listened to the Nanny of the orphanage argue with some man.

"I'm sorry but we have to take Natsume Hyuuga and Akito Hayama!" Sighed a blonde gay looking man. Mikan and Sana gasped and cried even harder while the boys tensed up. Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and Akito grabbed Sana's.

"I refuse!" Nanny said through gritted teeth

"If you refuse we'll be forced to shut this place down." The man frowned.

"…No way! They wouldn't!" Sana gasped.

"Oi! Gay…. We'll go with you." Natsume shouted and they dragged the girls into the room.

"Nat…. Aki…" Mikan mumbled in horror.

"Ahh! Good boys! I'm Narumi, a teacher at Gakuen Alice…The school I'm taking you to." Narumi smiled irritatingly at them.

"Are you guys sure?" Nanny practically begged them to disagree.

"Yeah… We just need to pack…" Akito mumbled while staring at the man.

"Oh no need! Just go get in the limo! Everything you needs already at the school!" Stated Narumi.

"Hn." Natsume grumbled and started to walk out the door.

"Nat! Wait!" Yelled Mikan, tears streaming down her face.

"What?" Natsume sighed.

"Promise me….." Mikan whimpered and grabbed Natsume's sleeve. "Promise me you'll come see us again! You won't forget us! We'll be together forever!" She cried hugging his arm. Natsume felt something tug at his heart as she cried because of him.

"I promise…" it was barely a whisper but she heard it.

Her smile grew wide and she wiped away her tears "I love you, Natsume!" She giggled and hugged him. Natsume smiled a small smile that made Mikan blush.

"Always have, always will?" He smirked.

"Oh HUSH! I'm really gonna miss you, dummy!... Will you miss me?" She pouted cutely at him.

"No way…..Maybe…" He whispered the last word but she heard him.

"Bye bye! Don't forget the promise!" She smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah, bye Ms. Idiot" He smirked but she let it slide.

_Meanwhile_

"Aki!" Sana cried like a baby.

"You called?" He sighed and pats her head.

"Waa! I'm gonna miss you so so so much! I love you!" She whimpered. Akito wanted to stop her crying so he reached down and flipped her brown skirt "Wha-Aki…..You're insane!" She screeched. He smiled; for only a second and a small one, but a genuine smile.

"I love you too…. Idiot…. Embarrassing." He whispered but was happy he said it.

"Were gonna get married someday, Akito!" Sana giggled and turned to walk to Mikan and Natsume.

"Yeah it's a promise." He whispered and smiled at her.

"Hey Nat! I'ma miss ya bud! Keep in contact!" Sana smiled sadly and slapped his arm.

"Whatever." He sighed.

"Yeah Aki-to! Promise to visit me soon! I'll miss ya! Bye Bye!" Mikan giggled but furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah…promise…. Sure" He mumbled but smiled inwardly.

"Bye guys!" They called as they left with the gay, Narumi.

"Bye boys…. Have fun! Be careful!" Nanny called.

"Bye! Bye….Please don't go!…. " The girls whispered the last words as they burst into tears.

**I really hope you liked it...R&R! :D **


	2. Going to Gakuen Alice!

**Amanda: I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

**Mikan: Yeah! How can you not! If you do, don't forget to favorite it? :D  
**

**Amanda: Its such a romantic story!  
**

**Mikan: Yeah! Yeah! Wait! WHAT?  
**

**Amanda: ROMANCE! You know! R-O-M-A-N-C-E!  
**

**Mikan: Uh...  
**

**Hotaru: Shut up bakas! Let them read!  
**

**Amanda: Fine! Hotaru you do the disclaimer than!  
**

**Hotaru: Gladly! Disclaimer: Amanda does not own Kodomo No Omacha orGakuen Alice... She's not smart enough for something that good.  
**

**Amanda: WHAT? O_O  
**

**Hotaru: Read on!  
**

**Singing:**

_Mikan_

**Sana**

_Both_**  
**

* * *

"Ahh~…" An 11 year old girl sighed as she twirled in her yellow sundress.

"Sana stop sighing already!" Another 11 year old girl in a matching orange sundress frowned.

"But…. I'm bored!" Sana pouted. "Mikan… Play with me at our tree… Please!" She pleaded. Now it was Mikan's turn to sigh.

"I don't know….. I guess?" She sounded more like she was asking rather than answering. Sana instantly smiled and dragged her to their favorite Sakura tree.

"We have a concert tonight…" Mikan smiled sadly, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Mikan…" Sana frowned.

"I just… Wish they would've at least seen us perform on stage at least once." She sighed then looked at the tree longingly.

_Flashback_

"Nat-Chan!" A 5 year old Mikan squealed and sat next to a raven haired boy under a blooming Sakura tree.

"Hn." Natsume grunted but looked over at her.

"Aki and Sana-Chi are at the park!" She smiled, "So what do you wanna do?"

"Sleep!" He grumbled falling into her lap.

"OH! I'll sing for you then!" She smiled down at him while unconsiually playing with his messy hair.

_Lullaby & Goodnight Lyrics_

_(Brett Perkins)_

_Lullaby and good night_

_Dream sweet dreams of love and light_

_In your heart_

_In your hands _

_You are more than your desires or your demands _

_And if you feel you can't keep hold _

_Just let them go  
Through the days _

_Through the years _

_Through the laughter and the tears _

_You will grieve_

_You will grow _

_You'll be more than anyone will ever know _

_And when you feel this can't be true _

_I'll help you through  
So when you feel you're on your own _

_Got nowhere to go _

_Turn yourself around; seek my shoulder  
And when you feel you're on the ropes _

_Close to losing hope I will hold you closer  
Lullaby and good night _

_Dream sweet dreams of love and light _

_You are strong _

_You are whole _

_You are more than anyone will ever know _

_And when you feel this can't be true _

_I'm here for you  
So if you think you're on your own _

_Got nowhere to go _

_Turn yourself around; seek my shoulder  
And when you feel you're on the ropes _

_Close to losing hope _

_I will hold you closer  
Lullaby and good night..._

She smiled as she looked down at Natsume's peaceful sleeping face, "Sweet Dreams… Natsume." She whispered and fell asleep against the tree. Unknown to them, someone managed to capture this moment on camera. The violet eyed camera girl smirked and left the two to sleep in peace.

_End of flashback_

Mikan sucked in air and slowly exhaled then smiled brightly at Sana, "Lets do our best tonight Sana-Chi!" She cheered at punched the air. Sana sighed and smiled at her best friend.

"He he, yeah!" Sana punched her fist.

"We're gonna be…" Mikan yelled.

"Unpredictable!" The two cheered in unison.

"Cute!" Screamed a 5 year old pale blonde girl with pig tails.

"Riley!" Mikan screamed and kissed her cheek.

"Nanna told me to tell ya girls to start getting ready for the concert!" Riley smiled and skipped away.

"Thanks! Bye Riles!" Sana shouted. The two brunettes then ran to their rooms and started getting ready.

* * *

_1 Hour Later_

They both walked out of their rooms at the same time. Sana wore a blue tank top with a black short sleeve hoodie over top, black skinny jeans, blue uggs, and blue fingerless gloves. Her hair was in a high ponytail with extensions.

Mikan wore a red tank top with a black long sleeve hoodie overtop, a black thigh length mini skirt, red converse and red fingerless gloves. Her hair was down with a gold head band and curled at the tips.

"Let's go!" Aya shouted as she dragged the two to the limo. "By the way! You both look soo cute!" She squealed.

"Ha…. Ha, thanks!" Mikan stuttered as she stumbled with Sana down the steps and out the door.

"Hurry, hurry!" Shouted a spectacled boy names Tsuyoshi…. Aka Aya's boyfriend.

"Tsuyoshi!" Aya screamed with hearts in her eyes and hopped in next to him with Sana and Mikan across from them. After about 15 minutes they arrived at the concert and dashed back stage.

"Wow…. And I thought you'd be late." Said their 11 year old blackmailing manager and good friend, Hotaru Imai.

"Hotaru!" Mikan ran to hug her. _**Baka! Baka! Baka! **_She flew back to the wall when she was hit by Hotaru's infamous baka gun.

"Don't hug me." Hotaru said emotionlessly as she put her baka gun away.

"Hotaru!" She groaned in pain while holding her forehead.

"Ha ha! Miki-Chan got her but kicked!" Sana laughed and grabbed her stomach. _**Baka! Baka! Baka!...Baka!**_ Sana hit the wall right next to Mikan.

"Ow!" Sana cried.

"Ha! Ha! Not so funny when it happens to you huh?" Mikan sneered evilly.

"Hmph….. Stupid!" Sana said while pulling her eyelid down and sticking her tongue out. Aya and Tsuyoshi sweat dropped. _How childish…._ They both thought and sighed mentally.

"Just go on already!" Hotaru bellowed noting the roaring crowd and the 4 friends shivered in fear of what would happen if they disobeyed their evil friend.

"Kay!" Mikan sung and went to the side of the stage.

"Were using our alices, right?" Sana followed Mikan. Tsuyoshi and Aya put their finger up to their lips in the universal 'shh' sign.

"Do you want the world to know?" Aya frowned in dismay at her friends' recklessness.

"Yes you will be." Hotaru sighed in defeat and nodded at Aya. The two walked on to the stage; Mikan with her red guitar in the center and Sana to her right with her green bass.

"Okay! We're the Unpredictable! And today we will have the Flavors as our dance crew!" Mikan cheered. "So for our first song it's Fire!" She yelled and began playing.

Fire

(Camp Rock 2)

**Yo yo yo  
Yo yo yo**

_Nobody's gonna wanna get next to me  
Cause they know __**(they know) **_  
_I'll take this one I won't let it go  
Doesn't' matter how you approach the scene  
Just go_ **(just go) **  
_You're everything you want when you hit the door_

(CHORUS)  
**I dare you to challenge me  
You; ll be begging for mercy please  
Just watch! I'll give you something to follow  
Cause I've been waiting so patiently** _( to let the)_  
_Got fire come outta me_  
**I'm what you up against, I'm just letting you know  
(I keep givin' you the)**  
_Fire_

(Mikan uses the fire alice to shoot fire up around the stage.)

_I'm a heat it up  
Under my control  
_**Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
**_Fire  
I'm a light it up  
Gota make it hot  
This stage is mine  
So set it up  
_**The king is knowin' no one can take his crown  
So brave** _(so brave)_

(Mikan runs through the center of the fire to stand at the front of the stage.)  
**They can't** **cool me off when I hit the stage**  
_Burnin' hot, the spotlight just spelt my name  
I feel famous_ **(famous)**  
_The crowd cheers me on I can't get enough_

(Sana throws her hands up and down to get the crowd cheering… Which works.)

(CHORUS)  
**(Keep givin you the)  
**_Fire_  
**I'm gonna heat it up  
Under my control  
Here's the night that you've been waiting for**  
_Fire  
I'm a light it up  
Gotta make it hot  
This stage is mine  
Lets set it up  
_  
(DANCE BREAK)

(The Flavors come out and do hip hop dances.)

**I keep givin you the fire  
I'm a heat it up  
Under my control  
Here's the night that you've been waiting for**  
Fire

(Sana uses her wind alice to glide out from the center of the fire and stand right beside Mikan on her left side.)  
I'm a light it up  
Gotta make it hot  
This stage is mine  
Let, s set it up

_I keep givin you the fire  
I'm a heat it up  
Under my control  
Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
Fire  
I'm a light it up  
Gota make it hot  
This stage is mine  
Let's set it up  
_  
FIRE

(The two get surrounded by fire.)

The crowd cheered loudly for the two that were panting but ready for their next song.

"Thank you!... Thank you!... For our next song we'd like to sing a song that as written by Sana!" She cheered as Sana began to speak.

"It's a song that relates to both me and Mikan's lives! It holds a big place in our heart and life!" Sana cheered smiling sadly.

Chasing Cars

(Snow Patrol)

**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

**Let's waste time**

Chasing cars  
_Around our heads  
_  
_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  
_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

**All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see  
**  
**I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
**_Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all_**  
**  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

The crowd cheered loudly for their two favorite singers in Japan. "Thank you!" Sana smiled sadly with tears stinging her eyes. Mikan pulled her into a hug, faced the crowd, put up a peace sign, and then ran off with Sana.

"You did great!" Aya cheered wiping away Sana's tears.

"Ahh~… I'm so so so tired!" Mikan yawned.

"Yeah~ me too…" Sana yawned and hopped into the limo next to Mikan. The two instantly fell asleep leaning on each other.

"They work so hard." Tsuyoshi smiled as he stared at their cute sleeping faces.

Aya elbowed him in his side, "Sometimes….I worry about them." She yawned and sighed as she stared at them.

"Do you? Hm…" Hotaru sighed and the three fell asleep as well. (The order is Tusyoshi, Aya and Hotaru)

* * *

_2 Hours Later  
_

"Nanny…. We're home!" Sana called between yawns.

"Girls!" Nanny called running to them with a strange man following closely.

"Nanny don't run!" Aya frowned putting her hand out in the sign to stop.

"Ahh….Sana Kurata and Mikan Sakura!" The blonde man smiled. Mikan grabbed Sana's arm and frowned. _He looks familiar…_ Mikan used telepathy to communicate with Sana who nodded in reply to Mikans comment.

"Hello!" Sana fake smiled at him.

"Hello, I'm Narumi. You five will be coming with me to Gakuen Alice today! " He smiled.

"But-"Sana gasped.

"What about everyone here! WE CAN'T LEAVE THEM!" Mikan yelled in dismay.

"If you go money will be given to the orphanage from the government." Narumi pointed out._ Should we do it?_ Mikan pondered. Sana tilted her head and thought; _I think it's a good idea…. Good for Nanny and the others. _Mikan slowly and hesitantly nodded.

"I guess we could." Aya frowned.

"Good! Go get in the limo!" Narumi cheered and smiled down at the five kids.

"Yeah." Tsuyoshi sighed. The five kids dragged themselves to the limo and sat in this order: Sana, Mikan and Hotaru on one side and the other side was just Tsuyoshi and Aya. Mikan and Sana once again instantly fell into a deep sleep on top of each other, while the others talked heatedly.

"I can't believe it…." Hotaru frowned while staring at their sleeping friends.

"What is it Hotaru?" Aya yawned while looking at her phone in confusion…._ Almost 6? Already?_ She thought.

"Neither of them seems to know why Gakuen Alice is familiar….. It makes this so interesting." Hotaru chuckled and smiled darkly. Tsuyoshi and Aya sweat dropped at the usually emotionless manager. "It's 6 am…. Sleep you morons." Hotaru sighed then collapsed against the limo door.

* * *

_A Few Hours Earlier in Gakuen Alice_

"The gays not here?" An 11 year old blonde boy asked a boy with glasses.

"No…. He went to some orphanage, I think? He said there were 5 new students coming here." The boy answered hesitantly.

"Thanks Iinchou." The first boy whispered then looked at a certain raven haired boy who pushed his manga off his face at the mention of the word orphanage.

"Natsume… Do you think…?" The blonde boy asked him.

"Akito…. Don't get your hopes up…. We can't get them involved." Natsume frowned while looking out at the Northern forest. His best friend Ruka looked at him sympathetically. _I'm the only one you trust with your secret, aren't I? _He thought then began petting his and Akito stood up and slowly walked out of the classroom.

"Natsume…!" Ruka followed.

"Don't worry Ruka. We'll be fine." Natsume looked at him then continued to the Northern Forest with Akito, leaving Ruka at the classroom.

"Kuro Neko…. Ippiki Okami. Time for your next mission." A man in black walked out from the shadows to hand them the mission envelope. "Understood?" He glowered at the two.

"Yes… Persona." Akito hissed.

"Hn." Natsume grunted in reply.

"So… Bring back the kid at ALL costs!" Persona said seriously then disappeared into the shadows again.

* * *

_Normal Time_

Mikan stared groggily at the large black gates and yawned "So why are we here?... And where is here?" She stared at her friends confused. They all fell over anime style (Except Hotaru who sweat dropped).

"Mikan…. It's Gakuen Alice!" Aya laughed.

"Yeah!... Wait where?" Sana asked while tilting her head. Everyone fell over anime style again! (Hotaru just took out her baka gun threateningly while holding back her laughter).

"Sana! Not you too!" Tsuyoshi sighed and laughed nervously. Suddenly a boy with a black cat half face mask and a grey wolf half face mask came jumping over the gate. Mikan and Sana gaped at the boys that looked to be about their age as they landed lightly on the ground.

As if feeling that someone was staring at them they turned around and met face to face (Well face to masks actually :/) with the group of 5 and the gay teacher.

Mikan stared at the black cat boy who stared back, his crimson eyes reminded her so much of the one boy she loves…_ Natsume! Is it really you? _She thought to herself as she fought back the tears that were stinging the corner of her eyes.

Sana gaped at the grey wolf amazed, as if she was in a trance she couldn't look away. His blonde hair and brown hair were as mesmerizing as her best friend and only love._ Aki… It couldn't possibly be you could it? Please if it is…. Don't ever leave me again! _Sana thought with tears streaming down her face. They could all see the boys eyes widen when they stared at Mikan and Sana; they turned and dashed back to the school.

"Wai-!" Mikan started.

"Please don't go!" Sana cried.

"Mikan…. Sana….." Hotaru sighed and pat both of them on the head. "Don't worry you'll see them again." She smiled sheepishly.

"Hotaru!" They both hugged her. "Thank you!"

**Me: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Mikan: Favorite It!  
**

**Me: Read on! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon... Mikan and Sana might finally meet Natsume and Akito again!  
**

**Mikan: Yay! Wait...What? How.. But why?  
**

**Me: Because i SAID so :D!  
**

**Hotaru: R&R! Sorry for the bakas wasting your time.  
**


	3. A Concert of 6!

**Me: Haha sorry about not putting up the next chapter for awhile ^^'~ With everything that was going on at school I kinda forgot what I was writing :3!**

**Mikan: But you did finish the next chapter right? :(**

**Me: Of course ;)! I wouldn't post unless I did. And I'm pretty proud of myself for finishing it last night ^^!**

**Hotaru: Just shut up bakas! Do the disclaimer already!**

**Me: No why don't we get Nat to do it :3!**

**Natsume: No way in hell -.-!**

**Mikan: I'll make you kiss Akito if you don't :D!**

**Natsume: I'll burn you….**

**Akito: That's cruel and unusual punishment.**

**Mikan: Fine! I'll do it!**

**Me: Yay go Mikan! :D I'm rooting for you! There's no possible way you'll fail! :)**

**Mikan: Disclaimer: Amanda doesn't own Gakuen Alice, Komodo No Mocha or any of the songs she used! :)**

**Hotaru: You failed -.- -Shoots Mikan with baka gun-  
**

**Hotaru: REAL DISCLAIMER: Amanda doesn't own Gakuen Alice, Kodomo No Omocha or any of the many songs she used! :/  
**

Singing:

_Mikan_

**Sana**

Both

* * *

"Wow…" Mikan whispered in awe as she looked at the special star room that was now hers. There was black wall, an orange king sized bed with millions of black pillows, a large silver kitchen, 2 bathrooms (with Jacuzzis! :D), a big living room with an 80 inch flat screen TV, a huge guest room, a walk in closet, and a balcony with a view of the forest. _Is this really mine?_ She thought nervously.

"Mikan…. You're room… Is big!" Sana said practically. Mikan almost fell over anime style but stopped herself, and laughed nervous whd gave in Narumi walked in. Her tilted his head and looked at her questioningly.

"So girls you will be doing a concert soon….. Actually in like 10 minutes to be exact. Since students don't know famous singers are here this is how we'll prepare them… You know so they treat you like normal students instead of famous singers. This is what you'll wear!" Narumi handed the two a GA red and black duffle bag with a complete outfit inside. "We don't want our singers going on stage in a boring school uniform!" Narumi smiled sheepishly.

"Umm…. Well okay…. But how many songs do we have to sing?" Sana asked seriously while shaking her bag back and forth like a little kid despite her intense stare.

"Well… 6 songs.. You both sing 2 alone then 2 together." He chuckled nervously as the girls faces dropped.

"No way~!" Mikan whined like a child and leaned against an empty bathroom door that was closed.

"I'm truly sorry girls… But this will be good for you two…. I bet it's easier to be normal then being surrounded by fans 24/7! So go change and let's get backstage! Your group was already informed and they're waiting patiently for you two!" narumi chirped and the girls disappeared into both bathrooms. Mikan opened her bag and squealed in delight at the outfit picked out for her. She had her hair up in an orange ribbon that was concealed by a red beanie so it looked like she only had a little hair. A red short sleeve button up top that stopped right above her navel, a black mini skirt, thigh high socks, lace up boots that stopped right bellow her knees, black red shred fingerless gloves, and a pair of plain black sunglasses.

Sana wore black hair extensions and had black highlights with a blue bandanna. A blue zip front corset, black ripped up skinny jeans, black knee high socks, black ankle boots, and grey shred fingerless gloves.

"Why is Mikan hiding in a hat and sunglasses?" Sana pouted.

"Milan's going to go on first, she's going to take the ribbon out of her hair and take off her sunglasses to get the crowd excited!" Narumi said in a sing-song voice.

"Ah~…. Fine." Mikan sighed in defeat.

"Kay, what'll you sing?" Narumi asked worried.

"Don't worry we're ready! We had been planning for our next concert like a week before the last concert." Mikan cheered.

"Okay now go back stage!" He ordered pushing them all the way there.. Mikan groaned then straightened up as she watched Narumi walk on stage.

"Well my lovely students, today we have 5 new stududents coming to join us. Two of which happen to be famous singers and the other three play instruments in the band. So pleas welcome to the stage….. The Unpredictables!" Narumi cheered on with the crowd as he stepped off the stage and Mikan walked on. When she reached the center she used her wind alice to take out the ribbon from her hair and tie it around her neck like a choker. She slowly let her hair fallout from the beanie and the kids stared in awe at her beautiful flowing locks. She smirked and pulled off her sunglasses then threw them to the back of the crowd…. Which kids scrambled to catch. Sana walked on and stood next to her with microphone in hand.

"So were The Unpredictables! Okay, and I'm gonna sing for you first!" The crowd roared for Sana. Aya came on and grabbed her violin, Tsuyoshi went for the keyboard, and Hotaru had drums, while Mikan had guitar and Sana had bass.

* * *

_Meanwhile with the boys:_

"Here Persona, we got him." Akito spat as he looked at the innocent young silver hair boy sleeping in Natsume's arms.

"Hmm.. . Just in time. Wake youichi and take him to the auditorium. There's 2 new students that are singers. They'll be joining you two in missions." Persona smirked.

"What are their names?" Natsume asked shaking little Youichi awake.

"Mikan Sakura and Sana Kurata." The second Persona said their names the two boys stiffened and cursed under their breath.

"Yes sir." Akito growled and walked off with the other two boys (Well one cause Youichis in Natsume's arms… but whatever! ^^') to the auditorium. They made it just in time to see the group of 5 all standing on the stage with the blue one (Sana... Duh :P) just about to begin singing.

* * *

_Normal Pov:_

"Okay for my first song I'll be singing a song I wrote a long time ago when we first became singers and the work was too overwhelming for the both of us, we practically passed out after EVERY concert…. Which we still do but whatever! The songs called The Great Escape!" Sana smiled sheepishly as the crowd died down signaling for her to begin the song.

**The Great Escape **

**(Boys Like Girls)**

**Paper bags and plastic hearts**  
**All are belongings in shopping carts**  
**It's goodbye**  
**But we got one more night**  
**Let's get drunk and ride around**  
**And make peace with an empty town**  
**We can make it right**

**Throw it away**  
**Forget yesterday**  
**We'll make the great escape**  
**We won't hear a word they say**  
**They don't know us anyway**  
**Watch it burn**  
**Let it die**  
**Cause we are finally free tonight**

**Tonight will change our lives**  
**It's so good to be by your side**  
**But we'll cry**  
**We won't give up the fight**  
**We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs**  
**And they'll think it's just cause we're young**  
**And we'll feel so alive**

**Throw it away**  
**Forget yesterday**  
**We'll make the great escape**  
**We won't hear a word they say**  
**They don't know us anyway**  
**Watch it burn**  
**Let it die**  
**Cause we are finally free tonight**

**All of the wasted time**  
**The hours that were left behind**  
**The answers that we'll never find**  
**They don't mean a thing tonight**

**Throw it away**  
**Forget yesterday**  
**We'll make the great escape**  
**We won't hear a word they say**  
**They don't know us anyway**

**Throw it away**  
**Forget yesterday**  
**We'll make the great escape**  
**We won't hear a word they say**  
**They don't know us anyway**

**Throw it away**  
**Forget yesterday**  
**We'll make the great escape**  
**We won't hear a word they say**  
**They don't know us anyway**  
**Watch it burn**  
**Let it die**  
**Cause we are finally free tonight**

"Okay so how'd you like the first song?" Sana cheered and Mikan giggled at the memory of when she made the song. "Okay well the next song is by our beloved Mikan!" Sana motioned to Mikan who raised her hand pretending to be flattered. "She wrote this song after thinking about how she was in life and to be honest…. I REALLY love this song! It's called What The Hell!" Sana smiled at Mikan as the crowd cheered and she began to sing.

**What The Hell**

**(Avril Lavigne)**

**You say that I'm messing with your head  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
You're on your knees  
Begging ****"please stay with me"****  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy!**

**All my life I've been good, but now**  
**Oh I'm thinking what the hell**  
**All I want is to mess around**  
**And I don't really care about**  
**If you love me**  
**If you hate me**  
**You can't save me baby, baby**  
**All my life I've been good, but now**  
**Woah what the hell!**  
**What? What? What? What the hell!**

**So what if I go out on a million dates?**  
**You'll never call or listen to me anyway**  
**I'd rather and sit around and wait all day**  
**Don't get me wrong I just need some time to play**  
**You're on your knees**  
**Begging**

**"please stay with me"****  
But honestly I just may to be a little crazy! (crazy)**

**All my life I've been good, but now**  
**Oh I'm thinking what the hell**  
**All I want is to mess around**  
**And I don't really care about**  
**If you love me**  
**If you hate me**  
**You can't save me baby, baby**  
**All my life I've been good, but now**  
**Oh what the hell!**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**…****  
Woah, woah****… (x2)****  
You say that I'm messing with your head, boy  
I like missing in you man yeah  
I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed**

**All my life I've been good, but now**  
**Oh I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)**  
**All I want is to mess around**  
**And I don't really care about (don't care about)**  
**All my life I've been good, but now**  
**Oh I'm thinking what the hell**  
**All I want is to mess around**  
**And I don't really care about (if you love me)**  
**If you love me – no**  
**If you hate me – no**  
**You can't save me baby, baby (if you love me)**  
**All my life I've been good, but now**  
**Oh what the hell!**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**…**

"Sad to say my turns over for now!" Sana said and 'No's' were heard throughout the place, "But don't worry! Its Mikan's turn now! Then I'll be back for two more songs with her!" Sana handed Mikan the microphone as cheers and screams of delight began erupting.

"So, yeah it's my turn! For my first song I'm gonna sing a song Sana wrote when we were at a carnival! We were freaking out cause they're were soooo many clowns…. And we hate clowns (Just like me in real life xD!)! It's called Funhouse!" Mikan readied herself for the song.

**Funhouse**

**(Pink)**

_I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down  
Throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall_

_Pictures framing up the past_  
_Your taunting smirk behind the glass_  
_This museum full of ash_  
_Once a tickle_  
_Now a rash_

_This used to be a funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_  
_I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

_Echoes knocking on locked doors_  
_All the laughter from before_  
_I'd rather live out on the street_  
_Than in this haunted memory_

_I've called the movers_  
_Called the maids_  
_We'll try to exorcise this place_  
_Drag my mattress to the yard_  
_Crumble tumble house of cards_

_This used to be a funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_  
_I'm gonna burn it down_

_This used to be a funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_  
_I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

_Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door_  
_My key don't fit my lock no more_  
_I'll change the drapes_  
_I'll break the plates_  
_I'll find a new place_  
_Burn this fucker down_

_do do do do dodo do_  
_do do do do dodo do_  
_do do do do dodo do_  
_do do do do dadadada_  
_do do do do dodo do (9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1)_  
_do do do do dodo do_  
_do do do do dodo do_  
_do do do do dodo doo_

_This used to be a funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_  
_I'm gonna burn it down_

_This used to be a funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_  
_I'm gonna burn it down_

The crowd cheers were overwhelming, "You liked?" Mikan winked at Sana who laughed in return. "Okay for my next song….. Well I wrote it when I was lonely and thinking about someone important to me!" I smiled sadly at the crowd and they looked at me confused but sympatheticly. "The song is called All To Myself!" I smiled brightly at Sana who looked at me knowingly.

**Marianas Trench**

**(All To Myself)**

_I don't paitronize, I realize  
I'm losing and this is my real life.  
I'm half asleep and I am wide-awake  
This habit is always so hard to break_

_I don't want to be the bad guy,_  
_I've been blaming myself and I think you know why._  
_I'm killing time, and time's killing you_  
_every way that I do._

_[Chorus:]_  
_Did you say "please just follow me?"_  
_I thought you wanted me._  
_Cause I want you all to myself._  
_I can try to suck it up,_  
_I just can't suck it up._  
_Make me feel like someone else_

_Please just follow me._  
_I thought you wanted me._  
_Cause I want you all to myself._  
_I can try to suck it up,_  
_I just can't suck it up._  
_Make me feel like someone else_

_I'm under the gun, you're like the only one._  
_I just can't decide what I'm running from._  
_This isn't what I wanted, but_  
_I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut._

_It's not enough, it's never enough._  
_And I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck_  
_Can't focus it, but I try it_  
_over and over again._

_Did you say "please just follow me?"_  
_I thought you wanted me._  
_Cause I want you all to myself._  
_I can try to suck it up,_  
_I just can't suck it up._  
_Make me feel like someone else_

_Please just follow me_  
_I thought you wanted me_  
_Because I want you all to myself_  
_I can try to suck it up, I just can't suck it up_  
_Make me feel like someone else_

_Please just follow me_  
_I thought you wanted me_  
_Because I want you all to myself_  
_I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up_  
_Make me feel like_

_(x2) Did you say "please just follow me?"_  
_I thought you wanted me._  
_Cause I want you all to myself._  
_I can try to suck it up,_  
_I just can't suck it up._  
_Make me feel like someone else_

"Like it?" I felt teary eyed as Sana walked over and wrapped her arms around me from behind and we both smiled sadly at the crowd. "Kay it's time for us to sing together for you guys! Our first song is Tear it Down and there's really no story to why we made it…. It was song that just came to us!" I smiled as Sana went back to her spot and readied herself to play and sing.

**Tear it Down**

**(Camp Rock 2)**

**I was ready for this since I was cradling  
Put my name on the list  
You won't be gambling  
Not gonna leave with just this we're gonna take everything**

_Confidence, compliments  
Bet you see it's evident  
_  
**Catch me if you can, I'm like a bandit  
I can float on my feet, you can't stand it  
I don't just dance in a group, I command it**

_We give you more than you want  
Than you can handle_

_When we're out on the floor, we'll take over the ball_  
_Stealing the show_  
_We're gonna leave you in awe_  
_When we're coming up, when we're coming up_  
_We gonna tear it down_

You can't stop us now  
You can't shut us down  
You can't top the sound  
Better get ready now  
We gonna tear it down

_The looks we got 'em  
The moves we got 'em  
The style we got it  
We gonna tear it down_

_The love we got it_  
_The crowd we own it_  
_Tonight we run it_  
_We gonna tear it down_

**Coming in so hard, I'm on my "A" game  
Don't dispute the art, I'm like a heavyweight  
Yeah, I got this far, I'm a renegade**

_"A" game, heavyweight, renegade, piece of cake_

**I could do this dance with my eyes closed  
When I step on the scene I leave 'em all froze  
You wanna rumble with me, I write the protocol**

_Innovative on the stage  
Set the record straight_

_When we're out on the floor  
We'll take the ball  
Stealing the show_

_We're gonna leave you in awe_  
_When we're coming up, when we're coming up_  
_We're gonna tear it down_

You can't stop us now  
You can't shut us down  
You can't top the sound  
Better get ready now_  
__We gonna tear it down__The looks we got 'em  
The moves we got 'em  
The style we got it  
We gonna tear it down_

_The love we got it  
The crowd we own it  
Tonight we run it  
We gonna tear it down_

**Yes, yes, dem no wan to contest we  
Recognise we the best that can be  
Sing, dance, rap, get hands the clap  
Of course you know that you can't  
Hold a candle to our flames  
Tear it up and take names  
It's not a game  
It's a shame you can't be like us  
Can't be like us  
We leave you in the dust  
Oh yes we tear it up  
**_  
When we're out on the floor  
We'll take over the ball  
Stealing the show  
We're gonna leave you in awe  
When we're coming up. when we're coming up  
We gonna tear it down_

_You can't stop us now_  
_You can't shut us down_  
_You can't top the sound_  
_Better get ready now_  
_We gonna tear it down_

_The looks we got 'em_  
_The moves we got 'em_  
_The style we got it_  
_We gonna tear it down_

The love we got it  
The crowd we own it  
Tonight we run it  
We gonna tear it down

"I hope you enjoyed that!" Sana high fived Mikan, "so for our last song….we'll be singing a song we used to always sing as children before we became famous….. We can't take all the credit for making it cause two other people that are precious to us helped." Sana and Mikan winked at eachother.

" The songs called You'r Guardian Angel!" The two echoed in unison!

**You'r Guardian Angel**

**(The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace__**  
**_And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul_**  
**_And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one_**  
**_  
_I will never let you fall_**(let you fall**)  
_I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all_**(though it all)**  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
**Seasons are changing**  
**And waves are crashing**  
And stars are falling all for us**  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
**I can show you I'll be the one**

**I will never let you fall**

_(let you fall)_  
**I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all** _(through it all)_  
**Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
**  
_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray**

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Mikan and Sana had tears in their eyes by the end of the song as they had been recalling the time they made it with the 2 boys and singing it with them tho they had been protesting.

"Thank you!" The two girls smiled while trying (but failing) to hold back they're tears. The other 3 put down theyre instruments and went up to the crying brunettes. They hugged them proudly then walked off stage.

"You guys were fantastic!" Tsuyoshi smiled rubbing Sana's back trying to calm her.

"I agree you two were Ah-May-Zing!" Aya smiled while smoothing both girls hair.

"Good job bakas…" Hotaru smiled a very un-Hotaru-like smile while letting Mikan cry on her shoulder.

* * *

**Me: Sorry again that I haven't uploaded in like…. FOREVER! But I'm gonna work hard on the story now that I have free time!**

**Mikan: Yaya! You're gonna work on the story!**

**Me: R&R Please :3!**

**Mikan: If you liked it favorite it? :D**

**Me: Next chapter they might finally all meet again!...Or will they? :D You have to read on to find out! Maybe I'll even put in some cute kissing seens for our two favorite couples here o3o? Hmmm…. I'll think about it!**

**Mikan: Yeah! Yeah! Wait- WHAT?-**

**Me: I'll try and upload again soon :)! Thanks!**


End file.
